The present invention relates to mattresses and chaise longue cushions having a core of flexible polyurethane foam.
Many maladies and diseases of the back and of the vertebral column altogether are the result of too much strain in the course of the day and too little relief during the night and rest hours. Many of these infirmities can be avoided or, if already manifest, be alleviated or healed by providing an at least temporary relief by remedial exercises, gymnastic exercises and especially stretching exercises. However, as a matter of fact, by far not all of those persons make use of such exercises who urgently should do stretching exercises on the account of their maladies of the back and vertebral column.
DE 89 11 726 U1 describes a mattress comprising matching incisions formed as notches. The upper edge of the mattress also is always cut into. This step is taken in order to increase the point elasticity and to provide the repose area when laid upon with a softer impression without changing or decreasing the characteristic features and the cushioning property thereof.
US-A-4,134,166 describes a mattress comprising circular drill holes into which flexible tubes have been inserted. Also, this mattress is intended to provide a more comfortable rest and to make the properties variable by different air pressures within the tubes.
DE 92 01 392 U1 describes a mattress similar to that disclosed in DE 89 11 726 U1. Also this mattress is intended to accommodate to the anatomic conditions of the human body lying thereon. However, no indication is found that this mattress would also cause the body of the person lying thereon to be stretched. Nor is this previously described mattress capable of causing such an effect.